Marina and mom go to school
by arthurfan 2019
Summary: Marina wants to go a blind school but they will not let her and her mom gots to do something about it


Marina is not doing good in school because she is blind. She needs to go to a school for blind kids but it is hard to get in one of them. Marina tries to go to one but she get rejected. Marina's mom is not happy about this so she calls the principle of the school for blind kids and they set up a meeting about it. The principle comes to Marina's house and Marina and them go into the living room and talk all about it. The principle asks Marina "are you blind?" Marina says "yes". "She needs to be in this school so she can have some where to take her education so she will not be dumb". Marina's mom tells the princple. "You seem like you really love your daughter and what the best for her". the principle says. "Yes I love my daughter". Marina's mom says. "How much do you love your daughter?" the principle askes. "Very much". Marina's mom says. "I need to see proof. If you can prove you really love your daughter I might let her into the blind school". the principle says "What do I need to prove"? Marina's mom askes. "Kiss her". the principle says. Marina's mom kisses Marina on her cheek. "That is not good enough, really kiss her". the principle says. Marina's mom turns Marina's head to her and she kiss her but Marina does not kiss back. "Kiss your mother Marina and prove to me you love her as much as she says she loves you". Marina kisses her mom back and they kiss together. "That is good a little more". The princple says. Marina and her mom kiss some more and they stick their tounges out and stuff. Marina's mom sucks on Marina's tounge. "Wow you must really love each other" the principle says. They keep kissing. "Ok now stop. I want you to stick your hand up her skirt and tell me if Marina have hair or if she shaves". the princple says. Marina's mom puts her hand on Marina's knee but hesitates. "Come on I want to know does she have a landing strip or is she bald down there"? the principle askes. Marinas mom sticks her hand up Marina's skirt and feels around her pussy but Marina does not like it. Marina's mom keeps feeling because it feels nice. "Take your clothes off". the principle says. Marina's mom takes her clothes off and shows her big titties. "You have a really nice body". the principle says. "Thank you". Marina's mom says. "You to Marina take your clothes off". Marina does not want to take her clothes off but her mom has her do it anyway because she says it will be ok. Marina takes her clothes off. "Now feel your mom's body". the principle says. Marina can not see but she reach out and grabs her mom's big titties and squeezes them and plays with them. Marina's mom rubs Marina's head and tells her it will be ok. Marina's mom's nipples get hard the more Marina touches them. "Let us go up the stairs". the principle says.

They go up the stairs and into Marina's room. "Ok I want you to get up on the bed and rub up against each other to prove you really love each other". the pricinple says. "No I don't want to". Marina says. "Do you not want to go to the blind school?" the principle askes. "Yes I want to go to the blind school". Marina says. "Then let me see how much you love your mother". the princple says. "It will be ok Marina". Marina's mom says. Marina's mom lays down on the bed and Marina crawls up on top of her. "Go and ahead". the principle says. "I do not know what to do". Marina says. "Then you must not really love your mother" the principle says. "Like this Marina". Marina's mom grabs Marina's hips and moves her so their pussies rub up against each other. "Wow you two really love each other". the principle says. Marina is able to move on her own and keep moving while her mom likes it. Marina's mom rubs and pets Marina's butt and Marina keeps squeezing her mom's big titties. "I guess you can come to the school now". the principle says.

Then Travis showed up out of nowhere. "Do you guys have any weeners I can cut off?" Travis askes. "No because we are all girls we do not have any weeners for you to cut off". Marina and them say. "Ok then I will go away now". Travis leaves. And then Brian comes by and says "this is scientifically weird". That is all. The end.


End file.
